teleglitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
This is the list of the hostile mobs that will try to mess up your game, with their guns, claws, fists, and so on. They may range from cannon fodder, to a menacing beast bound to kill you with in one hit. Biological Units These enemies are usually unarmored, however that does not mean that they are not tough. They are the first type of enemies that the player will encounter, and will be encountered throughout the game. Any type of weapon will work on them. 'Biounit M-1 ''' "Mutant" ''"These many-legged biounits are still experimental and haven't been trained to use ranged weapons yet. They were designed as another attempt to create super cheap soldiers that could be cloned by the thousands. The M-1 "mutant" was designed by mixing human DNA with genetic information from several lower-life forms. During their early stage, they resemble huge crawling insects. Due to some neurological error, they are afraid of tunnels." : ''- Teleglitch Enemy Info'' They are very easy to kill, but are dangerous in huge swarms. Try your best to spare bullets while killing these buggers; they die with only 1-2 shots/melee hits (2x9mm shot will bring one down). In the Die More Edition they take 2 hits from the knife and move around a lot more. They appear in much larger packs, and to balance this, they do less damage (2 per hit, but they can hit rather fast). 'Biounit M-3 ' "Large Mutant" "The M-3 "Large Mutant" is just a fully grown version of M-1. The growing process transforms it from buglike into a humanoid form. The M-3 has two legs and several arms that end in crooked claws. The final version of the creature was designed to be super poisonous and use ranged weapons, but fortunately, both features were still in the middle of development when teleglitch happened and all research stopped." : ''- Teleglitch Enemy Info'' These behave identically to the M-1, but move slightly faster, have significantly more health and deal 10 damage per hit. Two shotgun blasts or nine 9mm bullets will put them down. 'Reactivated Organics unit Type 1 '' "Zombie" "The Militech corporation supplied nonhuman combatants to many clients. One day, they needed an economy soldier. One that would be effective enough but cost almost nothing to make. Soon, they started shipping us dead bodies. From all over the world. All we needed to do was install microchips into their brains and inject some cheap chemicals to prevent them from rotting. They all smelled of turpentine. I can never forget that smell. We were officially forbidden to call them zombies. The correct term was "Reactivated Organics"." : ''- Teleglitch Enemy Info'' These units are dead humans, that have been "reactivated" via microchips and computer technology. They are used extensively around the civilized galaxy, as a cheap and reliable labor and military force. Here, they are out to kill you, and presumably eat your flesh. Encountering one is not a problem, however they are quick, which makes shooting them with a pistol a somewhat arduous task. Instead, try to funnel them into tight corridors, so you can conserve some precious bullets. Also if you feel brave enough: two hits with the knife will kill them. This is very handy if you need to conserve ammo and have a surplus of health. The AG-1 and AG-5(agl-3 in Die More Edition) Grenade launchers are extremely effective against swarms of these enemies, as they will stick them together to each other and blow them up, resulting in a red mist of body parts. They do not do a lot of damage on their own, but they are quick to surround you and start to hit you from all directions. Another effective, if more dangerous, way is to run into an open space and make them follow you. Then proceed to drop RDX explosives behind you, as you run, this will detonate at about the same time that the horde will run over it, killing most, if not all of them. Alternatively, and at greater risk to yourself, stand your ground like a bullfighter as the horde approaches. By their nature they will usually come in a line rather than in a cluster when led, but if you dodge the line at the last moment, and run past it dropping an RDX about halfway back in the line. They'll cluster about the RDX as they come about, ensuring a better likelihood of wiping out the whole horde. '''Reactivated Organics Unit Type: Heavy '' "Giant Zombie" ''"The necrotic tissue activation technology was a huge success. The research done in our facility resulted in thousands of zombie soldiers and workers produced all over the universe. Having your relatives die became like a free pension. you would install a chip and the body of your dead father or mother would start working in a factory for you.' So naturally, after experimenting with mass-produced cheap soldiers, the corperation '' ''wanted also something more advanced. We started to cut up the bodies and combine different body parts. The result was a standard body type for a heavy soldier. Some of them have equipped themselves with a bag full of fake metal grenades they used for training." : ''- Teleglitch Enemy Info'' These big brutes are encountered as early as the 1st level, they can pose a big threat, and can sometimes show up in packs of 2-5. They are yellow and give off a distinct roar when the player is spotted by one of them. They are, luckily, single-minded and will run in a straight line towards the player, making them rather easy to take down with a pistol or whatever weapon that the player has at his/her disposal. In the Die More Edition, they have had a significant speed increase, making them much more dangerous. They also throw their "grenades" more often, so be careful when fighting these. They do not appear on Level 1 anymore. 'Reactivated Organics Unit Type: Heavy Gunner '' "Machinegun Zombie" This enemy starts appearing on level 4b or level 5-6. They are like the yellow variant, with the major exception of having a high quality machinegun attached to their arm. They are quick, deadly, and usually travel in packs of 2-4. They can easily kill you if you do not give them your full attention. Guards '''Facility Guard, microchipped '' "Guard" ' ' ''"These are the facility guards who were unfortunate to be captured alive by the facility AI. Microchipped and mechanically enhanced, they retain the reflexes and weapon expertise of live soldiers with the benefit of having no mental weaknesses of humans. I suspect they have remained partially conscious because of the terror that can be seen on their faces. There is no hope for them because the mechanical augmentation slowly kills their bodies and brains, eventually turning them into the reactivated battle zombies." : ''- Teleglitch Enemy Info'' They are rather weak, but skirt around the area, sometimes making it difficult to hit them. They come with a variety of weaponry, from pistols and machineguns. Like the player, they can run out of ammo - which is both a blessing and a curse, as it means that you won't be getting leftover bullets from them when you kill them. If they get close to the player, they will pull out a combat knife and make melee attacks. This can be an effective tactic, as they don't do nearly as much damage with melee as they do with the firearms. The only exception to this are the Guards wielding shotguns. They will fire it point blank and coat the wall red with your blood. They are somewhat easy to kill when alone; however, they rarely are. Be careful when fighting them, as they will take your focus away from Zombies that are right behind you. In the Die More Edition they walk more slowly and are less likely to skirt the area. That being said, they are still very dangerous. They also rarely travel alone. 'Red Guard' ' ' They are pretty much the same as the Yellow variation, with the exception of being quicker, tougher and more precise. They do not have body armor, so do not use AP bullets against them. They are much more resilient than their yellow counterparts. The Red Guards carry upgraded weaponry such as the Autopistol and occasionally 2xShotgun 'Military Tech Scientist ' An enemy that shows up at level 7 and onward. They replace the Guardsmen. These scientists pack quite a punch. They behave exactly like Guardsmen, but they carry very high grade weapons like double-barreled shotguns and machine guns. They are very quick and agile, and can take some shots before going down. However, they are also a handy tool for scrounging up more ammo in later parts of the game. Their light armour almost completely protects them from shotgun fire, but machinegun and 9mm ammo is still effective. Mechanical Units These enemies are either robots or enemies clad in armor. This is an important distinction, as weapons like the AGL or Nail gun are very ineffective against these enemies. They start to dominate the mid and late levels as the biounits are phased out. 'War Walker' A bipedal walking robot, equipped with a chain gun and sporting heavy armor. These lumbering behemoths are dangerous and powerful. Their machinegun can chew through the your health quite quickly, and they have a powerful ram attack if you get too close. As a weakness, they are very slow to turn, so use this to your advantage and circle-strafe around them, taking pot-shots when they are reloading. Don't try to use non-AP weapons against them as it is a sure fire way to waste your ammunition. They are first encountered on level 5, where the player fights against 3 of them in a rather large room. (In the Die More Edition the player encounters only 2 on level 5, but occasionally there is a secret area near the end of level 3 which contains three War Walkers. This secret area is probably more difficult than Level 5's "Heavy Testing".) When starting the fight with the War Walkers, it is a good idea to have a couple of Panzerfausts ready as well as a Heavy Rifle. Heavy Rifles can be found on level 5 in some of the secret areas (or storage cabinets, if you are lucky). They look more intimidating than they actually are. If you run in a clockwise circle around them, they will never actually hit be able to hit you. Their bullets also hurt other enemies, meaning that you can potentially lure a zombie horde into a room with the War Walker and strafe around it, causing it to take care of the zombies. In the Die More Edition The War Walker is no longer slow enough for the player to outrun its chain gun with the default runspeed. It's required to have either Power Legs or Stimulants to have enough run speed to outrun its fire. It is impossible to run around in circles and avoid getting hit; instead it's a race against time to do enough damage to them before they can kill you. Canguns can knock them down temporarily. 'All-Terrain Heavy Laser Squidbot ''"Squid" These Robots will first be encountered on level 7 and become quite frequent onwards. These robots carry a very deadly Lasgun cannon. They are rather fast, big and can take quite the punishment, if not fought correctly. They should under no circumstances be fought in tight spaces, where the player has no room to manouver, as their Lasgun can kill the player almost instantly. They are however slow to fire their weapon, and it telegraphs its firing arch in advance, giving the player ample opportunity to move out of the way. They can be recognized from far away from their distinct beeping noises. The best weapon against the Squidbot is a Lasgun, preferrably upgraded, as conventional weaponry will require the usage large quantities of precious ammunition. '''Militech Welder '' "Welder" The "Welder" is a utility robot, designed to repair and maintain the Medusa 1-C facility, however after the Teleglitch incident, they have been reprogrammed to attack anything on sight. They start appearing as regular enemies from level 7 and onwards. The welder is very slow, and has a very large hitbox, this is offset by it having a tough armor and a Teslacoil as a ranged weapon. They are also completely silent, making it easy for them to sometimes sneak up on you or corner you. Don't let it fool you, they're very dangerous, and should be eliminated with extreme prejudice. 'Militech Standard Sentry Gun '' "Sentry" A common defense mechanism around the known galaxy. The Militech Sentry gun is basically a high powered machinegun with sensors. It is first encountered on level 4-5 and become a more and more common occurrence, during the later levels. They make a rather distinct sound, when they turn and have a slow turn rate, making them quite easy to bypass, if you would want that. They don't take many hits before they go down, but they do still hurt. Use AP weaponry against these enemies. '''Militech Security Camera '' "Camera" As the name implies, it is a security camera. You will start encountering these at level 4-5, where they will be overlooking an area. They don't make any sound, and are rather small. If a camera spots the player, a kill team will be sent to the camera's location. If the player has a detector equipped, they will be able to see its field of vision. They are completely unarmored and will break down from the slightest amount of damage. 'Militech Swarmbots '' "Swarmbot" These enemies can start appearing as early as level 4. They will never spawn on the map, but instead hide in pipes until triggered by the player getting too close. They replace the swarms of zombies hiding in pipes in the beginning levels. Armed with a small taser, they do much more damage than their zombie counter parts. They also have high speed and always show up in swarms (as the name implies). Weapon fire will send them bouncing around rooms and against each other, which can occasionally send them right up to the player. Like the Zombies swarms, that hide in pipes, the player can avoid these encounters if they have a detector in their inventory. In the Die More Edition, Swarmbots also appear as regular enemies. They can be recognized before they are visible from the motorized noise they make. Bosses The boss enemies of Teleglitch. These encounter will most likely kill the player the first couple of times. They are encountered on level 6, 8 and 10. There is also a semi boss encounter on level 5, but the "Bosses" of that stage become regular enemies of that encounter, hence they are not placed here. '''Heavy Destroyer Snake '' "Destroyer" "''The Destroyer Snake is one of the heaviest battle robots created by The Militech corporation, but only a few prototypes have been outfitted so far. The robot is armored with super-strong titanium plating and carries dual miniguns. When the opportunity presents itself, the snake is programmed to strike opponents with a deadly 2-ton steel tail. It was also rumored that the Destroyer Snake was given a special assassination program. A program that allows itself to camouflage itself into urban environments and ambush important targets from the most unexpected positions." : ''- Teleglitch Enemy Info'' This robot is encountered on Level 6; it serves as the boss of the level. It is quick, dangerous, and its miniguns can tear you to shreds in a matter of seconds. However, as with the War Walkers encountered on level 5, the Snake does not turn easily and can be lured around the pillars placed around the room. Use this to your advantage and take attacks of opportunity when you can. Getting too close to the Destroyer will cause to perform its 360 degree tail swipe, which in most cases is fatal. Slow and steady will win this fight, but make sure that you have ample ammo and health before starting. You won't be able to retreat once the encounter starts. Before the fight it's almost a requirement that you have the Powerlegs or a Stimulant, allowing you to strafe around the pillars and evade most of the gunfire. The Destroyer is heavily armored, so the lasgun, heavy rifle, cannon, panzerfaust ap, and other armor-penetrating weapons are advised, along with a teleporter or two, as you can easily die. Dying during this fight with a teleporter will land you in the nearby "penalty box", which leads directly back into the sealed boss fight and you will still be unable to retreat. Don't skimp, use your most powerful weapons and explosives against this enemy. It takes a lot of damage before dying. Because of its heavy armor, the nailgun, AGL, pistol, etc, are a waste of ammunition. In the Die More Edition, the boss can fire is its dual miniguns for longer periods of time. This means that the window of attack is much shorter compared to the "Original" version. 'Tactical Fire Support Walker '' "Blue Walker"''' This enemy is the boss of level 8. Like the Destroyer Snake encounter, the player is locked into the arena until the boss is defeated. The Blue Walker's primary weapon is a pair of rocket launchers, but it will try to ram the player if at close range. Its rockets home in on the player, but can still be avoided by just moving out of the way, even without movement speed upgrades. The Blue Walker has the heaviest armor of any enemy in the game, so only armor piercing weapons are effective. Even from armor piercing weapons, it takes so much punishment that running out of ammunition is a real threat. The Core This enemy is the final boss of the game and is encountered on level 10. It first appears as a large cylinder, its outer hull armed with machineguns and rocket launchers. It randomly spins around while moving in circles through the arena, shooting a barrage of projectiles from whatever weapons are facing the player. The only way to beat it is to break open its two outer layers with ranged weapons or explosives, revealing the vulnerable core, which also fires laser beams in random directions. Since The Core fires its weapons constantly and starts out with weapons pointing in every direction, the only way to prevent getting hit is to take cover behind the pillars on the edges of the room. They are slowly destroyed by The Core's constant bullet hail, but offer a few seconds of reprieve to reload or heal yourself. It is the last encounter of the game, so don't be afraid to use everything in your arsenal, as you will finish the game upon defeating it.